onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born December 24, 1991) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. He is the oldest member of the group. Early life Louis was born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England to Troy and Johanna. His parents split up when Louis was young. When his mother remarried, Louis took on his stepdad Mark Tomlinson's name.Mums of One Direction stars reveal how the boys have grown into music sensations. Daily Record. 16 April 2012. He has four younger half-sisters by his mom; Charlotte, Félicité, and twins Daisy and Phoebe. He has one younger half-sister by his father, Georgia. Mark and Jay divorced in 2011. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school and previously a pupil at The Hayfield School. While he was a student at Hall Cross, Louis starred in several musical productions such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grease_(musical) Grease].'' Musical Career Louis auditioned for ''The X Factor with "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. He received three votes out of the three judges present, and was sent to Bootcamp. At Bootcamp, he sang Bob Dylan's "Make You Feel My Love" before being rejected, and put into One Direction. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They released their studio album, Up All Night. Personal life Relationships Hannah Walker Louis dated Hannah Walker throughout his time on The X Factor. She attended Hall Cross Academy with Louis, and they met through the school's production of Grease. Hannah played Frenchy and Louis played Danny (view image). They started dating on March 18, 2010. It's rumored that Hannah encouraged Louis to audition for X-Factor . They dated for about a year before breaking up in July 2011. Louis was busy with One Direction recording their debut album, and it became increasingly hard for him and Hannah to see each other. He reportedly decided to break it off with Hannah because he wanted to focus on the release of the band's debut single, and their upcoming album. After the break up, both said on Twitter that they were still friends.@Louis_Tomlinson. Twitter. Louis and Hannah break-up. July 24, 2011. Twitter - @h_walker1 Eleanor Calder Louis and Eleanor were introduced to each other around summer 2011 by Harry.Exclusive interview with 1D's Louis!. Seventeen. Emily Laurence. Harry and Eleanor knew each other because Harry was friends/co-worker with one of Eleanor's friends. They met one day when Louis tagged along with Harry to meet up with the friend, and Eleanor came with her friend as well. On September 14, 2011, Eleanor accompanied Louis to celebrate Niall's birthday. They dated for a period of time before becoming exclusive in November 2011. Eleanor has flown out to join Louis while he is on tour with One Direction various times. They celebrated their one year anniversary on November 17, 2012.@Louis_Tomlinson. Twitter. One year anniversary. November 17, 2012. Tattoos Louis_screw.png|"Screw"/plus sign +''' on left inner ankle October 12, 2012 Louis_stickfigure.png|Stick figure on skateboard on right inner forearm c. October 16, 2012 Louis_quotationmarks.png|Quotation marks '''“ ” on right inner wrist October 20, 2012 Louis_faraway.png|'Far Away.' on right bicep October 20, 2012 Louis_oops.png|'OOPS!' on right inner forearm November 8, 2012 Louis_birds.png|A flock of birds on right wrist November 8, 2012 Credits *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing Quotes *"I like girls who...eat carrots!" (X Factor Video Diary 2) *" 'NO' Jimmy protested!" (X Factor Video Diary 7) *"And I'd marry you, Harry, because it rhymes." (X Factor Video Diary 9) *"And as for you, stop having curly hair!" (X Factor Video Diary 10) *"I'd like to make a shout out ... SHOUT OUT!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"But we think it's goddamn cool!" (X Factor Video Diary 6) *"I had this really recent dream...that we had this new sixth member, and he ended up being quite horrible! And he started a fight with me! And I wanted him to go away and none of the boys were helping me!" (Tour Diary 4) *"I'm Louis the Tommo Tomlinson!" (New Megamind 1) *"Yes! The Tommo is back!" (The Footy Video in Boston) *"Swag mastah from Doncastah!" (common quote) *"Those sound like the three best answers I've ever heard on this show even though it's the first ever of this show!" (Spin the Harry 1) *"If I were to look in you ferigerator....refridgefreetorator...fridge....what would I find?" (New Megamind 1) *"Woah! Calm down, Curly!" *"Check mah flow!" (Tour Diary 3) *"Liam gets that point cause he's damn sexy!" *"Will you marry me?" Trivia *He used to go to the hospital all the time with his mum to help her look after the babies. *He spent his first ever paycheck on adopting a chimpanzee called Larry. *The other One Direction members say that Louis sleepwalks. *He says that he is the messiest of the five. External links *@Louis_Tomlinson - Twitter *@louist91 - Instagram References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:One Direction